


Reminder

by Usami_chan13



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was then that he knew: The boy must be destroyed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

The robot monkeys have finally gotten a new leader.

It was no surprise. He was aware when they sent the old one away, and they needed a sixth member to pilot the Robot. Since they were the only ones of their kind, he knew that their new leader would have to be human.

But he never expected them to pick a teenage boy.

He had seen the boy somewhere before. When he learned that the monkeys were reawakened and discovered that the boy was their leader, he knew something about the boy was familiar, but he could not comprehend what it was. It seemed almost as though he knew the boy somehow, but he did not know from where. The boy’s appearance…his presence haunted his mind and stirred the depths of his undead soul…and he could not understand why.

He needed answers. And he would do whatever it took to get them.

Watching the boy was simple to do. But it was not _enough_. He wanted to know why this child affected him so. He began digging into the boy’s past; anything that the boy had ever owned was taken to his fortress. He wondered and contemplated…he examined and searched…until he finally found. He found where the boy came from, and everything made sense.

_But I promise…I’ll be back._

It had been so long since he had thought about that man; a close friend in his weak human days, and previous hero to the city before the completion of the robot monkeys.

And after so many years, a descendent had finally chosen to follow his heroic footsteps.

It was easy to see now. There were many similarities between them. They bore a strong physical resemblance, and carried a similar confident – albeit somewhat cocky – attitude. They both possessed a courageous spirit and a strong sense of justice.

And they were both complete fools.

Still, whenever he saw the boy, he would always think of the man who was once his friend; he would hear the man’s final promise before his disappearance; he would always look back at the hero the man had been…and he would always remember.

He would remember what it was like…to be human.

It was then that he knew: The boy must be destroyed. The child too much reminded him of his forgotten past, his weakness before the Dark Ones transformed him. Every time he looked at the boy, a heart he did not have began to pound, and feelings he did not wish to remember would never leave him alone.

The monkeys also served as a constant reminder of his human days. However, _they_ could be changed. He could bring them over to _his_ side and have them join him. After all, a father should always accept his children.

But he could do nothing about the boy. The boy who possessed the blood of a hero in his veins. The boy that took too much after his ancestor. The boy who reminded him…of when he once tried to protect the universe.

That was why he had to destroy the boy at all costs. He had to erase the boy’s existence…in order to preserve his own.


End file.
